Requiem For The Fallen
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Set in the year 3005. The Time Force Squad takes a day to remember those who came before them, who came after them, and those who served with them.


**Requiem For The Fallen  
By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 27, 2005

**Summary:** Jen, Trip, Katie and Lucas pay homage to those who came before them.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, wish I did, then lots would be different.  
**Rating:** T

**Dedication** – _to the teams who've inspired us all!_

--

The people of the nations of the world were glued to their television screens as the President of the United States and dignitaries from each of the different countries of the world gathered in Angel Grove, California.

"The President has arrived. Our control booth is telling me that we're expecting the momentary arrival of the Time Force Rangers now before the ceremony begins."

The crowd that was gathered was silent as a police transport pulled up in front of the gated park. Somberly, Jennifer Scotts, Trip Regis, Katie Walker and Lucas Kendall of the acclaimed Time Force Rangers exited the black limo. Once the four were composed, they made their way forward to speak with the President.

Silently, the Time Force squad led the assembly through the wrought iron gates into the sacred sanctuary of the world's most famous heroes – the Power Rangers.

The first area they stepped into was the resting place of the famed Space Patrol Delta B Squad from 2025. The gates were adorned with the symbol of SPD, a canine head.

Silently, Trip approached each headstone and laid down a small ball in that Ranger's color by their headstone. Stepping back, he took a small remote out of his pocket and hit a button. The balls each sprung to life as flowers, each in the Ranger's signature color.

"Here lies the B Squad of Space Patrol Delta of Earth, our unlikely heroes."

Nodding to the others, Jen led them in a salute and then the team led the press and guests deeper into the gardens to the next clearing. The arch into this clearing was adorned with five dinosaurs – a Brachio, a Drego, a Pterodactyl, a Triceratops, and a Tyrannosaurs.

This time, it was Lucas who initiated the flowers. "Here lies fourth fifths of Dino Thunder, they taught us all to never give up."

Again, the team moved on. When they entered the next courtyard, they looked up briefly at the archway, which was decorated by colored symbols of the Blue Bay Harbor Ninja Academy – red, yellow, blue, green, navy and crimson.

Katie took the lead this time, following her teammates. "Here lies Ninja Storm, they taught us all to believe in ourselves."

Moving on, Jen took the lead as they entered the next clearing. The archway was engraved with the heads of six animals – a lion, a tiger, a shark, a bison, an eagle, and a wolf. Like the others, Jen laid down the special flowers. "Here lies Wild Force, they forever answered the call."

Taking a deep breath, the team took each other's hands and proceeded to the next clearing, the one who's archway was decorated with their own symbols from their ranger days, along with two others. This clearing held spots for each of them and where their two Red Rangers and their Quantum Ranger rested.

Katie leaned against Trip and held onto Lucas when Jen sank to her knees in front of Wes and Alex's graves, the place between them empty and waiting for her when her time arrived. "Here lies half of Time Force. They may be gone, but they will never be forgotten."

The team remained silent for a few moments, grieving for their fallen teammates. Lucas moved and helped Jen to her feet before they continued.

Trip took the point again, this time smiling as they entered the next clearing, which was adorned by a six vehicles – a train, a fire truck, an ambulance, an airplane, a water tanker, and a hazmat truck. "Here lies Lightspeed Rescue. They always came to the world's rescue."

Smiling, the team again proceeded to the next clearing, the arch guarding it emblazed with a lion, a condor, a gorilla, a wildcat, a wolf and finally a bull. "Here lays Lost Galaxy," Katie spoke strongly. "Though they left Earth, their hearts forever remained."

This time, it was Lucas' turn after they entered another clearing, the arch embellished with a space shuttle and four cars. "Here lies the Space and second Turbo teams. They were Rangers from two worlds brought together by one goal." Lucas activated the remote and let the six bouquets of flowers open up before the team and their guests moved on.

When the team stopped in front of the next courtyard, Jen turned and spoke to the guests. "This monument to my left is in honor of the Aquitian Rangers of Aquitar. Though not from Earth, we honor their commitment to our cause and the help they gave us."

After Jen was finished activating the flowers in front of the small monument that was a group of statues of the Aquitian Rangers, she spoke again. "We're entering the center of the park. I ask all of you to stay on the concrete path, as this inner courtyard is sacred to all Rangers." So saying, the assembly followed the Time Force Rangers into the middle of the park. The arch leading in to this courtyard was decorated with many symbols, the one at the very top a giant Z followed by five dinosaurs – a Tyrannosaurs Rex, a Triceratops, a Pterodactyl, a Mastodon, a Saber-Toothed Tiger and a Dragon; six animals that could be described as mythical – a Chinese style dragon, a lion, a unicorn, a griffin, a firebird and a tiger; then there were six others, more normal looking – a falcon, a crane, a wolf, a bear, an ape, and a frog. Then there were other symbols - a star, a rectangle, a pyramid, two rounded bars, and a circle and five cars – four of which were exactly like the ones from the archway to the Space and Turbo 2 team sanctuary.

Quickly and quietly, the four set about laying the flower balls on the twelve graves and at the base of two stone statues that resided in the center. When they were done, the four Rangers regrouped. In unison, they spoke. "Here lies the first Ranger teams of Earth – Mighty Morphin, Zeo and the first Turbo Rangers. They, along with their mentor Zordon of Eltar, made the ultimate sacrifices for our world."

In an instant, the flowers laid burst to life. In the background, a soft melody was heard. To the Time Force team, it was familiar. Written by Kimberly Hart and Zack Taylor of the Mighty Morphin team, the original Pink and Black Rangers of Earth, a small group of musicians were playing, 'Down The Road'.

President Hisaki spoke to the camera crews then. "Today, we celebrate the warriors of the past who saved Earth and we acknowledge the warriors of the present who carry on the tradition started by six teenagers over a thousand years ago. May the memory of who they are, the trials they faced, and the triumphs they achieved never be forgotten."

Silently, Jen, Trip, Katie and Lucas saluted the graves before turning and leaving.


End file.
